


Nightmares

by KaiKoizumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi
Summary: Shizuo wakes up from a nightmare and cuddles Izaya.





	

_“I knew you were a monster, Shizu-chan.”_

Shizuo jerked awake and snapped his eyes open. After images of his nightmare danced around his vision. Pounding heart subsiding, Shizuo took in a shaky breath. He couldn't shake the expression decorating a certain raven's face from his nightmare. That expression he wore as Shizuo let him fall instead of pulling him up onto the roof of the building. He often wondered how his life would have changed that night had he let go of Izaya's hand.

“Shizu-chan.” Izaya murmured as he grasped Shizuo's night shirt.

The blond blinked and laughed quietly. He could hear Izaya's previously interrupted breathing regulate. He pet Izaya's inky hair as he smiled. The messy locks were soft and he couldn't help lightly running his fingers through them. It was hard to see his lover at this time of night, but feeling him was enough.

Shizuo trailed his hand down Izaya's frame, stopping on the small of his back. Adjusting himself so his head was just above Izaya's, he pulled him closer. Shizuo nuzzled him, breathing in his scent. He had always loved that scent. Once, it had thrown him into a rampage of emotions, but over time it had calmed him.

Every breath was filled with that scent. Each of them solidified Izaya's presence in his arms. Shizuo relaxed into Izaya's body as he was brought completely back into their peaceful reality. Within no time, Shizuo's eyes were fluttering shut again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this spur of the moment. I'm writing/ brainstorming about a bigger fanfic I want to post here. Well, there's two of them. One started as a oneshot and doesn't have much written while the other is something I wanted to work on several years ago but never really worked on. I'm working on the plot for it and at the moment it is three pages typed!  
> In between all that I just felt like writing something really fluffy (though I ended up giving Shi-chan a nightmare). I was like "Why would they be cuddling in the dark?" and this just came to me. I apologize if the beginning is confusing to anyone. Ah, a person I really like also asked to see this and I panicked for a moment because it wasn't quite finished and I didn't know what they would think. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this~!


End file.
